eredimfandomcom-20200215-history
Airships
Rules and Lore: Airships of Eredim All around it is evident that Eredim has entered an age of technological advacement. If you had told me twenty years ago that I would live to see the day when ships would soar through the sky as if it was water, I would have called you crazier than a drunken kobold trying to ride a giant bat through a Fluxstorm, but nonetheless that day came and went as any other day, and now airships is a pretty common sight in most civilized countries. It should come as no surprise to anyone that the first fully functional airship would be created by the Royal Technological Society of Caladyr, the same bunch who invented pistols and gunpowder, trains and mechanical horses, and who have successfully fought back a Darakosian invasion with an army only a tenth the size of the Darakosian, but bolstered with automated armored wagons and tireless automatons, all powered by Adyrium and controlled by Weavers. Technomancy they call it. Twenty years ago Caladyr was on the verge of bankruptcy and now it is the most thriving kingdom in all the land, thanks to all the wondrous technology they are selling. Behind it all is the weaver and inventor Maester Vaelos Staranvargan, who is said to have become richer than the Darakosian Emperor, when he figured out how to use Adyrium to power machinery and do other incredible things such as making a ship the size of a Man-of-War levitate into the sky. Of course the technology requires both Adyrium and and a capable Weaver to function, something which has caused prospectors to rush into the Durakan Waste to look for the precious crystal in the great quarries there. Basic Knowledge about Elsin Kaldravis Elsin Kaldravis is a 74-year old originally Alastarian human man who has been a Balazanath Mage for the majority of his life. He has worked for the Conzilari Niveus as a diplomat in far off colonies in Srintiar, Chiath and Ramana, he has fought in the Khalzantan/Nerovian War on the side of Khalzantar, and he has been the Brezzentine Ambassador in Whelyr. Each place he went he made sure to pick up as much knowledge about Weaving as he possibly could. Elsin Kaldravis is wise and cunning, and he has already thwarted several attempts at his life. He knows that he has more enemies than friends in Brezzenta, now that he has used the power of his position as First Weaver to abolish slavery, strike down on Povnak and Zulpar trade, and made peace with Issillia and Andara, all controversial choices that many Brezzentians have disapproved of. Elsin Kaldravis rules Brezzenta from the Palazzo del Primo Tessitori in the city of Brezzenta. He has chosen his loyal friends Verecondo Voci and Evaristo Damiani to be Il Mano Sinistra and Il Mano Destra, and together the three are taking steps to make positive changes to the lives of people not only in Brezzenta, but throuhout Eredim, something that has earned them the ire of many corrupt Balazanath mages and villains everywhere they influence, and many are those that now scheme to cut short the rule of Elsin Kaldravis. Elsin however, is as fearless as he is noble, and he refuses to let his work be hindered by the morally depraved, despite all of those who want to see him dead. History Born in 373 DE the son of a retired merchant ship captain, Elsin Kaldravis grew up on a farm close to the town of Amflyn in Alastar. When he began to show promise as a weaver at a young age and interest himself greatly in the Flux, his father took him to the Alastarian Mages' Guild chapterhouse in Amflyn and they decided to teach the boy the Way of the Weaver. At the young age of eighteen in year 391 DE, Elsin left for Brezzenta to attend the Azure Flame University, as he didn't feel the Alastarian mages could teach him all that he wanted to know. After his graduation and Incendio di Fiamma Azura he began to work for the Conzilari Niveus as a diplomat, creating better relations between Brezzentian colonists and the natives of Srintiar, Chiath and Rashara. During his time in Rashara he became the friend of a Khalzantan weaver by the name of Farid Jagla who told him of the secret tradition of the Vakara Saljaka (Khalzantan: Dream Walkers) and he asked to be transferred to Khalzantar to work as a diplomat there. He studied under Farid Jagla's master Nezam Behrozi and learned the art of Dream Walking, a talent which not only allows him to infiltrate a person's subconsciousness and learn whatever secrets he may decipher from their dreams or manipulate their dreams in whatever way he desires, but also to merge himself with the consciousness of the Azure Flame, allowing him to study the subconsciousess of any Balazanath mage anywhere, something he wouldn't have the chance of doing until many years later. Elsin Kaldravis was 36 years old when the Khalzantan/Nerovian War broke out in 409 DE, and he felt obliged to fight on the side of Khalzantar, a nation where he now had many friends and allies. The war lasted for five years, until First Weaver Balderico Losco (the predecessor of Vuncino Calmidiani) finally decided to step in and demand his trade partners to end their hostilies. After the war in 415 DE 42-year old Elsin was promoted to Arcimago di Balazanati and was given the job of Brezzentian Ambassador in the city of Chivaltago in Whelyr, where he became good friends with King Pontilus Vessengeld (the father of the current king Pelegar Vessengeld). While there he helped thwart the plot of a demon-conjuring cult of Abazuul, something that Abazuul still hasn't forgiven him, and another time he saved King Pontilus' life when he was attacked by aranea assassins working for Cilloc's Web. He worked as Ambassador in Whelyr for fifteen years. Shortly after having turned 57 in 430 DE he was recalled to Brezzenta on account of First Weaver Balderico Losco having been assassinated. Elsin Kaldravis' old teacher, Vuncino Calmidiani was chosen by the Azure Flame to become the new First Weaver and Elsin Kaldravis was elected to become a Teste Eletti in the Magni Conzilari because of his fine work as diplomat and ambassador. Five years later in 435 DE Vuncino Calmidiani's Il Mano Destra was assassinated and First Weaver Vuncino chose Elsin Kaldravis to become his new Il Mano Destra di Sovrano. With his new position he convinced Vuncino to let him use the Azure Flame to find out who, if any, of the Balazanath mages had been behind the assassination, and he was shocked to learn how widespread corruption was in the Balazanath. Vuncino's Il Mano Sinistra, Catano Miscatari, was plotting against the First Weaver and he was the one who had been behind both the death of the former First Weaver and of Vuncino's former Il Mano Destra. Catano Miscatari was executed for his treason and a new Il Mano Sinistra was chosen. Two years later, in 437 DE, 89-year old Vuncino Calmidiani died in his sleep and Elsin who was then 64 years old was chosen to become the new First Weaver, a position he has now held for ten years. Appearance Kalvis is 64 years old but besides his white hair he keeps a rather youthful appearance. When he is not on missions, he spends many hours training and meditating each day, which might have something to do with his youthful appearance. Personality Kalvis is 64 years old but besides his white hair he keeps a rather youthful appearance. When he is not on missions, he spends many hours training and meditating each day, which might have something to do with his youthful appearance. Relations Allies Kalvis is 64 years old but besides his white hair he keeps a rather youthful appearance. When he is not on missions, he spends many hours training and meditating each day, which might have something to do with his youthful appearance. Enemies